whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Wiki of the dead
WHY ARE THEY DEAD? See also Scientology deaths New site with loads of raw data so apologies for omissions and errors. Additions and corrections needed. Does anyone know if this Wiki can sort by date? or at all? General sites http://www.raids.org/pofdeath.htm for deaths in the Fort Harrison Hotel (8 between 1980 and 1997). http://www.whyaretheydead.info/ http://www.factnet.org/Scientology/suicide.htm List of Victims To add in or check date?: Lauren Schofield (14 months) was in a creche at the organisation’s building in Sydney when she was allowed to wander the stairs by herself and fall. She died in hospital two days later. Her sister Kirsty Schofield (2½) died after swallowing potassium chloride – a substance used in the Purification Rundown. Their father, Paul, now says he perjured himself to the police in the inquest to protect the church. 9 August: Richard Collins died when he jumped off the Clifton? suspension bridge, near Bristol, England. He was involved with the Poole mission. date: Alan Green and Carrie Slaughterbeck both committed suicide within a short time of each other; was Scientology involved? date Remy Petit, French Scientologist (25) who worked as an OSA volunteer, then gave evidence against OSA at a trial in France, and a few days later (or earlier?) was found dead; another suicide? http://www.prevensectes.com/edj2.htm 2000ds 2009, 30 December: Scientologist minister (OT VII or VIII) William Rex Fowler shot and killed Thomas Ciancio, the only non-Scientologist working at the WISE business Fowler Software, and then unsuccessfully turned the gun on himself. Misleading 911-calls held the police up for two hours. Ciancio, the companies Chief Operations Officer was quitting after Fowler made large donations of company money to "a church" presumed to be the Church of Scientology. Ciancio was meeting with Fowler to pick up his final paycheck. It appears Fowler Software was facing economic problems, possibly due to the general economic downturn and very large donations demand from WISE companies by the CoS. * http://www.kdvr.com/news/kdvr-adamscoshooting-0110110,0,4389650.story * http://www.denverpost.com/news/ci_14248447 * Fully sourced report from Anonymous: http://fairgamestop.org/fowler_report.pdf * See also William Rex Fowler for details 2009, 24 May: Developer/builder Steve Brackett, some time between 24 and 28 May, made a suicidal jump 200 feet off the Highway 1 Bixby Bridge on the Big Sur coast. His friends and relatives said he was despondent because of financial troubles with his business. Steve reached "Clear" in his early 20s -- some time before end of 1979. Subsequently he went to OTV. In 2006, he was listed in IAS as a Gold Meritorious $1 Million donor and some time later, Brackett, Nancy Cartwright and Jack and Lucy Murphy, were photographed with Scientology head David Miscavige as Patrons Laureate, which implies a $10 Million donation to IAS. In 2007 he was planning to marry Nancy, but the relationship failed. She did not attend his funeral. In an apparent attempt to save his reputation as OT, the Church has told people (including his family) that he died in a head-on collision . * http://forums.whyweprotest.net/123-leaks-legal/steve-brackett-ot-commits-suicide-47025/ * Pook, 8 June 2009, on WWP. * MontereyHerald.com (05/29/2009) * http://thebluemelreader.blogspot.com/2009/06/rank-and-file-scientologists-cover-up.html 2009, March: Jude Richmond (41), a florist, and her handicapped (CP) daughter Millie (9) died by drowning on Sunday 15 March 2009 at their luxurious Glos (England) home. Ms Richmond suffered from bipolar syndrome and according to the Sun newspaper 'had become obsessed with Scientology'. The link with Scientology may be just a rumor. * http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1234242/Florist-drowned-disabled-daughter-bath-accident. 2009, 01-02 January: Jett Travolta, the untreated autistic son of John Travolta, died alone apparently as the consequence of an seizure, in the family holiday home in the Bahamas. The circumstances of his death have never been properly investigated. * Wiki timeline 2008, 28 March: Kaja Ballo, a Norwegian girl studying in Nice, France, committed suicide a few hours after taking a Scientology 'stress test'. She was told it showed she had an inadequate personality. She did not know that this is the standard diagnosis. In October 2009, Scientology in France was found guilty of fraud. * http://www.aftenposten.no/english/local/article2371180.ece * http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Norwegian_government_considers_prosecuting_Scientology * http://www.metacafe.com/watch/1964723/kaja_ballo_latest_scientology_and_her_suicide_part_1_of_2/ 2008, 16 February: Shawn Lonsdale (b.1969): the lonely death of a lonely protester. He left a note saying he was "sick, depressed, broke and tired of it all". * http://www.tampabay.com/news/publicsafety/article485879.ece * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Lonsdale 2007, 7 July: Linda Walicki, an untreated schizophrenic aged 25 killed her father Michael(52), a "Sponsor for Total Freedom", and her sister Kathryn (15) and seriously wounded her mother Sue (52), at Revesby, Sydney, Australia. Linda told bystanders: "I just butchered my family." Her parents had prevented her taking psychiatric drugs. SMH Morning Herald? 7 July 2007. Two Scientology spokesmen denied knowing the family and then blamed Linda's breakdown on earlier intervention by psychiatrists. 2007, 17 February: Kyle Brennan, born 12 April 1986, son of a Scientology father and a Catholic mother, who shot himself when on a visit to his father. His father had withdrawn his medication (it was found locked in his car) and left a loaded gun in their accommodation. * http://kylebrennan.com 2007, 7 February: Edward McBride, aged 30, died by electrocution. Born in Belfast, he joined the cult in Australia and had given them at least $25,000 (Aus$?) when he died. There are several strange and unexplained circumstances around his death. 2006: Pamela Mallinson died of inoperable lung-cancer in the RPF at Saint Hill, East Grinstead. As the finance director of IASA, she lived on Freewinds for 9 years up to 2003 when she became ill and was sent back from IASA to the UK to die. 'She was shipped off to UK to die because dying at Flag is a big no-no. It was an extremely cruel end for her -- gets cancer on the ship, suffers with it on the RPF and gets shipped out of town to die." 2003, 13 March: Jeremy Perkins, aged 28, an untreated schizophrenic, killed his mother Elli (age?) by stabbing her 77 times. She bled to death on her bedroom floor. 13 March is L.R.H's birthday. Jeremy is currently being held at Rochester Psychiatric Center, having been found not responsible for Elli's murder by reason of mental disease or defect. His surviving relatives (father, sister and brother-in-law) are still Scientologists and have disconnected from him to preserve their hope of eternity. * http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/JeremyPerkins/ * http://perkinstragedy.org 2000, 25 June: Stacy Moxon or Meyer, born 12 April 1979, was electrocuted in an underground transformer vault at Gold, the cult's desert retreat in California. 'No rational sane person would crawl down into a transformer closet.' Stacy was the daughter of Kendrick Moxon, who still works as a lawyer for the cult. According to Steve Hall, former senior writer in the CoS’s "Central Marketing Unit" say that Marion Pouw destroyed a suicide note from Moxon. * http://www.holysmoke.org/sm.htm * Edwards, J. (2010): Former Scientology Marketing Staffer Speaks Out After Leaving 'Cult', BNET, jan 22, 2010 * Going down in a hail of bullets, about the results of the CoS politics, from Scientology-cult website 2000, 17 May: Ashlee Shaner, 16, died at the Golden Era Production location when the car she was driving ran into a heavy vehicle parked on the road. The driver Thomas Nove 'told officers he was working late the night Ashlee died to finish some work for the Church of Scientology's Golden Era Productions.' His driving licence had expired in 1992. There were no warning lights, flares or construction workers on the road to guide motorists around the tractor. There were no street lights in the area. * http://www.holysmoke.org/cos/shanner-nove.htm 1990ies 1996, 28 September: Canadian baby twins Lauren and Hervé Hiver, age 1½, were sexually mutilated with scissors and killed by their babysitter, aspiring Scientologist Ludmila Vassilieva in Amager, Denmark. Vassilieva, an X-Russian with Italian citizenship, had a history of mental problems and had been under psychiatric care in Italy. She had tried to join Scientology in Denmark, but was denied membership because she had previously sought psychiatric help. She was however allowed to work as a housemaid and babysitter for French-Canadian Scientologist couple Aimé and Debbie Hiver, with no access to medication or psychiatric care for some months. After killing the babies, she dressed them and drove them around Amager in a baby carriage before handing herself over to the police. The Hiver couple issued a statment blaming the death of their twins on the psychiatric care Vassilieva had received years earlier and on psychiatry in general. * Bragg, R: Canadian twin babies mutilated in Denmark, nanny turns herself in. October 1st, 1996. Toronto Star. * Online compilation of Swedish and Danish newspapers articles: http://www.whyaretheydead.info/others/twinbabies.html 1995, 5 December: Lisa McPherson, an untreated psychotic died of dehydration and starvation at the Fort Harrison Hotel, Clearwater, Florida, after enduring 17 days of the Introspection Rundown, a treatment for psychosis devised by L. Ron Hubbard. One of many shocking aspects of this case is that official Scientology sites still claim that her death was due to natural causes (pulmonary embolism). * http://lisamcpherson.org 1992, October: Roger Nind (49), was attempting to get a refund of 70,000 dollars when he was hit and killed by a car in downtown Clearwater. 1980ies 1988, August: Heribert Pfaff (31), apparently died of a seizure while staying at the Fort Harrison Hotel. 1988, June: Peter E. Frei (37), Swiss, drowned at Clearwater while staying at the Fort Harrison Hotel. 1988, March: Patric Vic, father of two young children jumped from the children room window to his death in Lyon, France. Vic had taken several costly courses with the CoS, and had been forced to take up a loan of 30.000 France to be able to take the purification rundown. The French court ruled that the local branch had driven Vic to suicide, and found the leader Jean-Jacques Mazier guilty of involuntary manslaughter. 14 other scientologists were convicted on related charges. * Summary of court proceedings and collection of links: http://www.whyaretheydead.info/Patrice_Vic_31/index.html 1985: Andreas Ostertag (38), drowned at Clearwater while staying at the Fort Harrison Hotel. 1985: Bud Fields, a Florida boat-broker who was blocking CoS' purchase of Boheme (now Freewinds), drowned in suspicious circumstances - his body was found floating off Longboat Key where he lived. http://www.robertdam-cos.dk/Freewinds.html * http://www.uncletaz.com/backyard/entheta/scientkills.html 1980: Josephus A. Havenith, died in a bath of scalding water at the Fort Harrison Hotel. Officially he drowned. 1980: Margarit Winkelman (51), drowned when she walked fully clothed into the sea at Clearwater, Florida. She had stopped taking Lithium and was treating herself with vitamins. Pre 1980ies 1976, 12 November: Quentin Hubbard, born 6 January 1954, son of L.R. and Mary Sue Hubbard. to be confirmed In 1976, Quentin had apparently fallen out with his father, who could not tolerate homosexuals and who had reduced him from Class 12 auditor to pre-clear. He left California to join the Navy, a long-time dream. He never got there. He was still alive when his car was found on a deserted road in Las Vegas with the exhaust piped into his car. Ron's response was cold-blooded, he was furious that his son had died and that the death certificate showed him to have been an active homosexual. There was an immediate cover-up. Documents were stolen from the coroner's office and taken to Hubbard. In accordance with Hubbard's policy regarding bad news and a possible police investigation. Scientologists were not told about Quentin's death. Some who found out were told he had been murdered. The details are worth considering. Quentin was found unkempt with a beard stubble whereas normally he was ultra-meticulous in his appearance. The license plate of the car was hidden under a rock some distance away. His wallet was also gone, making identification difficult. There was a near-empty bottle of liquor but Quentin did not drink. There were needle marks on his arms but he did not use drugs. He died two weeks later in hospital without regaining consciousness or being recognised. Monica Pignotti believed it was suicide as 'he had attempted suicide before. . . . he could see no way out of the trap he was in. Having been born into Scientology, he could not envision living outside of the cult, but could not stand living in it. It is too late for Quentin. He is gone and no one can undo that the damage that was done to him." Quentin had become a Class 12 Auditor but his father had reduced him to the ranks. He often pleaded with his father to allow him to leave the Sea Org and become a pilot. He had several times attempted to escape. His father was unaffected by the news but his mother broke down and screamed. She later tried to persuade friends that her son had died from encephalitis. * http://www.whyaretheydead.info/Quentin_Hubbard_22/ * http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/Library/Shelf/pignotti/ * http://members.chello.nl/mgormez/books/a_piece_of_blue_sky/bs4-6.htm Thanks to all posters on WWP who have contributed. Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki